


Concussion

by Kaijuscientists



Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Blood and Injury, Car Accidents, Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Concussions, Head Injury, Hurt Crowley, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists
Summary: A peaceful car ride ends in an accident.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fictober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949386
Kudos: 42





	Concussion

**Author's Note:**

> 26\. IF YOU THOUGHT THE HEAD TRAUMA WAS BAD…  
> Migraine | Concussion | Blindness

Crowley is having a nice, calming drive in the country. He was taking Aziraphale to the theatre tonight, and as much as he enjoyed it, enjoyed making Aziraphale happy, he had to blow off some steam before sitting still in a dark room for 3 hours. 

So, a drive, a long one, though the long winding country roads. 

That is until deer darts across the road.

Crowley swerves, a panic response to avoid killing the poor animal. The Bentley rocks over the side of the road and down the embankment, Crowley bounced violently up into the roof of the car, the last thing he remembers before he crashes into a tree. 

Crowley comes to with a groan, he’s not sure how much time has passed, can’t be too bothered to check if he’s honest. The sun is still up though, so it can’t have been too long. 

He’s leaned forward, slumped against the steering wheel, the Bentley sitting at an angle on the side of the road. He pushes himself back, looking through his now cracked windshield, to see the hood of his car crumpled inward. 

Crowley snaps his fingers, reality shifting to his will, his car back on the road in perfect working order, not a scratch to be found. He also gets gifted with a head rush that parallels hell downloading orders directly into his brain, but it passes after a few moments.

Afterward, he floors it to the bookshop, finding his desire to drive soiled. With any luck, Aziraphale would cheer him up. 

He pulls into his usual illegal parking spot across from the book shop. He looks down, straightening his clothing, a bit rumpled from earlier. A quick look in the rear view mirror, to check his hair is a shock. 

His eyes widen, blood is dripping down the side of his face. How had he not noticed? He reaches a hand up to his temple, a sharp breath gasping through clenched teeth when he makes contact, the cut stinging. It would also explain why his head had started to throb.

Crowley waves a hand, healing the cut and getting rid of the blood. 

Getting out of the car, he almost falls flat on his face, but he grabs on to the Bentley and steadies himself. 

“Angel!” Crowley calls entering the shop, he saunters around like usual, looking at everything Aziraphale has moved around since the last time he’d been in. 

However, tonight, the longer he’s upright, the more unsteady he feels, wobbling all over the room. 

“I’m over here,” Aziraphale calls from the shelves, popping his head out just in time to see Crowley bump right into a small table, making a few editions topple to the ground. He’s about to scold the demon for not being careful more with his books, but then he really takes in how Crowley looks. 

Crowley had never had very good control over his legs, even at the best of times, but now he is almost falling over. 

“Are you alright?” Aziraphale asks

“Mmm yeah,” Crowley says, though the room had taken a distinct spin, he spins around himself to compensate. “Had some trouble with the bently before comin’ over.” 

“How do you mean?” Aziraphale says confused, it was unusual for his car to ever have a problem. “Trouble with the Bentley?”

“Well, wasn’t so much the car.” Crowley sways, the ground feeling as though it’s moving under his feet, and an unholy ringing echoing in his ears . ”Angel, whatsat ringin?” 

Aziraphale reaches out for Crowley, just as he tips forward. He manages to move quickly enough to catch his head before it hits the ground. 

Sitting there, Crowley’s head pillowed in his lap, he gently lays the palm of his hand over his forehead, smoothing the demon’s hair back in process. 

Closing his eyes, he allows his aura to reach out and wash over Crowley, feeling for injuries to his corporation

He unsurprisingly finds a head injury, a concussion 

When he opens his eyes, Crowley is blinking slowly up at him, eyes unfocused.

“Crowley, my dear, did you have a car accident?”

“A deer.” He mumbles. “Got in the way.”

Aziraphale smiles, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, his demon, really is too good for this world. But he knows better than to tell him that. 

“Maybe if you didn’t drive so fast you wouldn’t have had to crash the car to avoid it.” He half scolds instead. 

Crowley groans, his head hurts and he does not want to have this conversation. If Aziraphale isn’t going to help him, then he’ll just go home and sleep it off. 

“And where do you think you're going?” Aziraphale asks, easily holding Crowley down with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Home,” He hisses, fighting against the angels' hold. “Gonna ssssleeep this off. Sssorry about the play.”

“You'll do no such thing.” Aziraphale places his hands on Crowley temples, healing the unseen damage to Crowley’s corporation. “There we are, that should be a bit better.”

Crowley blinks up at Aziraphale, a quick dizzy spell makes the room spin for a few seconds as his body adjusts. But he does feel much better. 

“Thanks, angel.” He says, his voice already much stronger. “You didn’t need…”

“I did, you are always saving me,” Aziraphale says, running his hand through Crowley’s hair, if only to calm his remaining nerves that there are no more hidden injuries beneath his soft red hair. “It’s time I start repaying the favor.”

Crowley sits up slowly, Aziraphale’s hand on his back to offer support if needed. 

“Thanks.” 

“How about we just stay in tonight, watch one of those movies you’re always telling me about instead?”

“That sounds nice.”


End file.
